Now What?
by delziax3
Summary: sequel to 'A Valentine's Day Surprise'. Sakura and Kakashi talk about where they wanna go from here. you dont necessarily need to read the first story to understand this one. Rated M just to be on the safe side.Lack of a better title also. Sakura is 19.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**  
Umm, okay. Sooooooo this is the sequel, I guess to my other story "A valentine's day Surprise" but you don't really need to read that story first to understand this one. Well I think you don't anyways.  
(A/N: oh my god, I killed off Genma!! I'm so sorry .)

* * *

Sakura's body felt heavy with contentment. She breathed deeply, the temperature of the bed exactly the way she liked it in the morning; Kakashi's comforting fingers combing through her long pink hair in even strokes made her feel sheltered. She sighed, shifting closer to Kakashi's warm body and resting her cheek on his chest. Kakashi moved his arms around her, tucking her head beneath his chin and going still once more, so that Sakura could fall back asleep if she chose to. Sakura lay there happily for several minutes, letting her consciousness come back at its own pace. She slipped her own arms around the Jounin, and hugged him tightly to her, deeply thankful for his presence and not wanting this moment to come to an end. She felt Kakashi brush his lips across the top of her head.

Sakura lifted her chin so that she could take in the sight of Kakashi's face, he had taken his mask off at some point last night; she still couldn't get over the fact of how breath takingly handsome he was. She smiled to herself, knowing that he was hers… for now. Her smile faded at the last part. Kakashi lifted an elegant silver eyebrow in questioning. She buried her face in the crook of his neck with a sad little sigh.

Sakura shook her head side to side trying to shake off the inevitable. After a few minutes of head shaking, she sighed; her voice was slightly muffled against Kakashi's silky smooth skin. "You know we have to talk about things right?"

"Yes, I do actually. I was waiting for you to start this conversation, since you very well know that I don't do these types of conversations." He chuckled some before continuing. "I'm sorry to say, but you're going to do most of the work in this conversation." His eyes crinkling in amusement at the look on her face when she whipped her head up to stare at him.

"You have to be kidding me."

Kakashi smirked at her, "Sorry darling. I am one hundred percent serious, but if you would like, we can get up and I can start breakfast for us." Moving to get out of bed, he felt Sakura cling on to him tighter.

"Wait, you haven't taken my order yet. I only want a bagel and some toast this morning, I'm not very hungry."

Kakashi looked down at Sakura who was currently trying to look innocent. "Alright, Alright, can I get up now?" She answered his questions by letting him go and getting out of bed and picking up Kakashi's hastily thrown shirt from last night and putting it on.

Kakashi smiled as he watched as Sakura sauntered her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up a bit. He had to admit, she had curves in all the right places and she looked amazingly good in his shirt. Kakashi got up from his spot on the bed and grabbed his pants off the floor at the foot of the bed. He put them on as he made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast, thinking about exactly how last night went. His grin broadened at the memories. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura made her way down the hall to the kitchen where she could smell eggs being cooked, (A/N: do eggs even smell when they are being cooked?) and the sound of Kakashi humming. Sakura stood in the doorway a few minutes to watch Kakashi make his breakfast, her toast and bagel already placed at the table waiting for her to eat it. She walked her way slowly into the kitchen and up behind Kakashi, wrapping her arms loosely around his slim waist. "Smells good" she told him when he looked over his shoulder at her.

Kakashi grinned at her, "What smells good exactly, me or the food?" Sakura giggled and stood on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss. As she withdrew her arms from around him and moved to sit down in the seat she answered, "The food of course, why would you smell good?"

Kakashi arranged his facial features in that of mock hurt "You know, you should try being a little nicer or I might just take back that food I made you"

"And you might want to watch what you're cooking, because it's going to burn in a minute."

Sakura watched as he turned around to finish cooking his breakfast, she swore she could hear a "touché" being mumbled. She chuckled to herself as she began taking bites out of her bagel.

Kakashi placed his cooked eggs on his plate and joined Sakura at the table. He silently wondered how and when she would start the conversation, but he didn't have to wait long as she began.

"So exactly where do you want this to go?" she asked as she looked up to meet his mismatched eyes. She was overwhelmed by the beauty of his eyes, the knowledge and memories behind them, she wanted to learn from him and be part of those memories. She wanted those eyes to be filled with some other emotion other then apprehension…..wait, apprehension? Yes, those eyes were currently filled with apprehension. She shook her head to snap herself out of her reverie.

"Hmm? Did you say something Kakashi?" once again turning her head to look at him.

He nodded his head, "yeah, I said 'what do you want exactly?' "

"Oh, anou…." Sakura squinted her eyes, acting as if the action might help her decide what she wanted out of this situation. She set her bagel back down on the napkin and propped her chin up on her hands to think. This position always seemed to help her think about situations and strategies, but right now it didn't seem to be as helping as it usually was. What did she want from all of this? She knew she had feelings that where greater then like and definitely something greater then lust. She was sure it wasn't quite love, but if given the time, she was sure it would grow into something like it. She knew she was ready for that if it ever came out to that, but she wasn't sure if that's what Kakashi wanted. That's why she had asked him where he wanted to go from here.

Kakashi continued to stare at her as she sat there thinking, and it seemed like she was thinking pretty damn hard. He found it positively cute. Sakura had definitely grown up into a fine young woman, and he bet if he wanted to take this further with her, she could be his and his alone. It wasn't her looks that attracted her to him in the first place, but it sure was an added bonus that she was beautiful. It was her personality that drew him to her. Her determination to become stronger than before and she was without a doubt strong, both emotionally and physically.

Her loyalty was another thing, both her loyalty to friends and her loyalty to the hidden village of leaf. No matter what, you could always count on her to have your back and she would always be there when you needed her the most. He personally could remember the times he came back to the village after a few particularly gruesome missions he was assigned to complete, and when he needed someone to lean on, she was there to help him. He also remembered when he had lost one of his closest friends Genma when a mission they were both on went terribly wrong. When he burst through the doors of the hospital carrying Genma's battered and bloody body she was one of few medical ninja to try and help his buddy's life, even though they knew their efforts were futile, she had tried because she knew what Genma meant to Kakashi. After the funeral, she was there with him to make sure he ate and drank to keep him alive. She was there through all of that, and she would never comprehend how greatly he really cherished her as a friend because she was there to help him through that heartache. His eyes widened a fraction as the realization that she was always there for him hit him.

At some point, his attraction towards Sakura had grown into something more meaningful then lust. He hadn't even needed to mentally list the rest of her good qualities to realize that he wanted to be with her. No, he needed to be with her. She was the only woman that he knew could provoke these sorts of feelings from him. She was also the only woman who seemed to understand him without him having to give great descriptions on his past and present life. She was the only woman who found a spot in his heart (aside from Rin of course) and now, she was the only woman he wanted.

Kakashi snapped out of his reverie, but not as evident as Sakura had I might add. He looked towards Sakura who was still deep in thoughts of her own still. He smiled a little, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He didn't know what he would do if she only wanted to be friends after this. If he told himself the truth, he couldn't only be friends with her; there was no way he could go back to only being friends with her. Was this love? He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but if it was, he was certain he could deal with it, even if he didn't like this vulnerable feeling that came along with giving your heart to someone. But if he could be with her, than that feeling could be compared to the sand under his sandal. He couldn't let her go now that he took this feeling towards Sakura for what it truly was… Love. He loved Sakura. She was his comrade, his Companion, his friend, and hopefully his soon to be lover/girlfriend.

"Sakura…" he continued looking at her as he spoke her name. She didn't seem to hear him. So he said her name again. "Sakura..." Once again she didn't seem to hear him. He got up from his position in the chair and moved so he was standing behind her. She didn't seem to be aware of him. He bent over and put his hands on her shoulders and moved his head so that his lips were brushing against her ear.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?" she replied, giving him the knowledge that she was listening.

"Sakura, I nee-"but before he could finish voicing his thoughts there was knocking at the door. "We'll finish this discussion later."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement as he straightened up and went to answer the door, but not before giving her a peck on the cheek.

She could hear Kakashi's and someone else's muffled voices from down the hall as she cleaned up their hardly eaten breakfast. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to finish eating it anyways. She heard the faint click that signaled the departure of their visitor. Kakashi padded his way back into the kitchen as Sakura was putting the dish back in its spot in the cabinet. He moved his way towards her and put his arms around her shoulders when he was close enough. She turned around in his arms so she could face him.

Sliding a hand down the curve of her back, so that he could pull her closer to him, he kissed her mouth. "The hokage has requested you for training today" he told her between kisses.

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh, "Why? She said I had today off!" She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Did whoever was at the door tell you what time I had to be at her office?"

"Ah, he did. He said that you should be there. Right about now."

She whipped her head to look at him to see if she could get any proof out of his expression that he was lying. There was none. "What!?" She exclaimed as broke out of his hug and rushed to her bedroom so that she could through on some training shorts. She grabbed her headband and kunai pouch off the floor and strapped the pouch on her thigh and tied the headband onto her head. She finger combed her hair as she made her way back down the hall to the front of the house. "Okay, I'll be back… anou, sometime this afternoon!" she yelled as she grabbed her keys off the side table near the door and stuck her dainty feet into her sandals.

"But, I need…" but Kakashi was cut off for the second time today

"I'll see you later Kashi!" and with that he could hear the door close and she was gone.

"…my shirt." He finished. He sighed to himself as he made his way to Sakura's bedroom to grab the rest of his belongings. Once he had everything of his he made his way to the front of the house and put his sandals on. Kakashi was pretty sure that he would have a number of fangirls by the time he made it his house since he only had on his flak jacket to cover his chest and it was zippered up because somehow the zipper was broken. He stopped in the middle of putting on his other sandal, "Did she just call me Kashi? Yes I think she did." He shook his head as he chuckled softly to himself and finished putting his sandal on.

He shut and locked the door behind him as he left Sakura's house. He decided he would take to the rooftops instead of walking through the streets since there would be considerably less woman going on their way over the rooftops. Kakashi sped his way to his side of town and dropped through his bedroom window once he reached his apartment building. He took off his flak jacket and dropped it on the floor along with his sandals. As an afterthought he took off his mask and gloves and added them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He was exhausted; he had stayed up for most of the night just laying and watching Sakura sleep. He was certain he didn't get a lot of sleep, if any. He couldn't remember anyone looking as beautiful as she had last night with the moonlight shining through the bedroom window and bathing her in its light. She looked like an angel or simply some beauty that wasn't from this world. The vivid pink color of her hair was dulled due to the light, which only complimented her silky smooth skin even more. He remembered just laying there and telling himself how to breath because for a moment, he forgot how.

Kakashi plopped down onto his king size bed and rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, going through other memories of last night. He fell asleep with a small smile showing on his lips and that's how Sakura found him four hours later. He was tangled in his covers with his head covered with part of the comforter, but with the bottom half of his face un-covered so he could breath and not suffocate.

Sakura silently wondered what he was smiling about, but she didn't think on it long before she launched herself into the air and landed directly on top of… empty space? It seemed like Kakashi had rolled out of the way when she was in mid air.

Kakashi smiled at Sakura as she turned to look at him with eyes full of wonderment. He grinned, "You really thought you could get me that easily? You sounded like a moose when you came in."

Sakura's jaw dropped at the insult, she jumped on top of him and straddled his waist. "That was rude, now I'm going to get you back for that last comment." She said while moving her hands to his ribs.

"Don't…" he growled while narrowing his eyes, letting the rest of the threat hang in the air.

She just grinned mischievously and began tickling his sides. Kakashi just squirmed like there was no tomorrow, not allowing himself to let out any noises. Who knew Kakashi the copy ninja was so ticklish? Her grin broadened at the thought, but before she could so any more, she was on her back with Kakashi now straddling her waist. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with his hand.

"Sakura, I was just kidding. You were as silent as a mouse… Except to me, a mouse is loud, but that is because I have extraordinary hearing." He grinned down at her. "And I will overlook that tickling." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip a bit then got up and made his way down the hall.

"You are such a flirt!" Sakura yelled at his retreating back. She sat up and jumped from the bed and ran and pounced onto the Jounin's back. Kakashi easily caught her and gave her a piggy back ride to the living room and then proceeded to drop her on the couch and continued his way to the kitchen.

"Want something to eat?"

"Can you give me an apple and water?"

Kakashi grabbed an apple out of the bowl of fruit, "Yup." And then walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and tossed the objects to Sakura who effortlessly caught both objects.

"Okay, do you want to continue our earlier conversation?" she asked him as what seemed like an afterthought.

"Hai"

"Alright. Well I know what I want, but what do you want?"

Kakashi turned to look at her. Sakura was once again surprised to see those eyes filled with apprehension. He turned back to look down at his glass of water, grip visibly tightening.

"Hai."

"Kakashi, that wasn't an answer… but okay, I'll go first I guess." She let out a small sigh as she thought of a way to put it.

Kakashi gripped harder onto the glass; effectively cracking it. He put the glass on the counter before he could do any more damage to the cup. Instead he gripped onto the edge of the counter. His grip once again tightening painfully, but he didn't seem to notice it as he waited for Sakura to continue.

"I…anou…." Sakura blushed, suddenly becoming nervous as she looked up at Kakashi's back. His knuckles turning white from the pressure he was using to clutch onto the counter. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out to try and calm her nerves a little. "I want this to be more then…anou... a one night stand I presume. I want it to be with you is what I guess I'm trying to say."

Kakashi whirled around at the last sentence. His face showing his complete shock. He opened and closed his mouth try to conjure up whole sentences that made sense. Frankly, he looked like a fish. Which Sakura took as rejection. She stood up from here seat and made her way to the door.

"It… uh… seems as that was not what you wanted. So… anou… I'm just going to le-"but she didn't finish her sentence after feeling a strong grip on her arm that was stopping her from moving anywhere anytime soon.

Kakashi pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller body. He moved his left hand up under her chin and brought her face to his. He swept his tongue across her bottom lip and Sakura complied by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and tangle with her own tongue. Kakashi pulled back from the kiss but made sure that his lips were still brushing hers so she could feel the next words he spoke for herself. "That is exactly what I want Sakura, I want to be with you also."

Sakura felt her heart flood with happiness at those words and moved closer in order to give him another kiss, but Kakashi pulled back once more.

"Come on Sakura, let's go train" He told her while grinning broadly. Sakura sweat dropped as she watched Kakashi retreat to his bedroom to get dressed.

"You killed it. You know that Kakashi? You really killed it." But she smiled none the less as she joined him in his bedroom to watch him put his clothes back on. Minus the shirt Sakura was still wearing. Kakashi finished putting on his clothes and tied his headband a little tighter on his head as he walked over to where Sakura was leaning against the doorframe.

Sakura didn't like the mischievous glint in Kakashi's uncovered eye. She took a few steps backwards to try and get away from him, but she didn't get very far before Kakashi has picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. He began making his way to the front door, but Sakura was making it complicated by squirming.

"Kakashi, I am very capable of walking on my own two feet you know. This is highly unnecessary."

"Yes, I know you are capable, but what would be the fun of that?"

"Point taken." And with that said, Sakura stopped squirming… as much, she wouldn't completely give up. Her attempts of getting put down were just half-hearted. Together they made their way to the training grounds playfully passing witty remarks and insults at each other and that's how they would spend the rest of their afternoons for many days to come.

* * *

okay, yes i know the ending sucks... . i just cant think of a very good way to end this. Read and review please. Critisism is gooooood. : anyways. i hope whoever read this liked it. :D 


End file.
